Sedm měsíců, dva týdny a pět dní
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Emily Prentissová byla mrtvá sedm měsíců, dva týdny a pět dní. Upozornění: M/R slash


**Sedm měsíců, dva týdny a pět dní**

Emily Prentissová byla mrtvá sedm měsíců, dva týdny a pět dní.

Nikdy nechtěla, aby to tak dopadlo, a ani ji nenapadlo, že to celé může zajít tak daleko. Bylo to přece… Tahle část jejího života byla už dávno za ní, ta doba, kdy náplní její práce nebylo obyčejné profilování (ne že by to byla tak úplně obyčejná práce), ale předstírání, že je někým jiným, a _infiltrace_ za účelem profilování, byla pryč, to _všechno_ bylo pryč.

Doyle byl přece ve vězení, měl strávit zbytek života zíráním do zdi a přemýšlením o tom, kde udělal chybu a proč se mu nepovedlo to, co zamýšlel, byl bezpečně pod zámkem, mimo lidi, kterým by mohl ubližovat, byl daleko od ní, netušil, že měla s jeho dopadením a zatčením něco společného, a navíc si myslel, že je mrtvá.

Protože Lauren Reynoldsová, dealerka zbraní, přece zemřela.

Byla před ním v bezpečí, ona, i ti, které milovala.

Tak jak mohla tušit, že to neskončilo? Jak ji kdy vůbec mohlo napadnout, že se Doyle dostane z vězení a vrátí se pro ni, aby se jí pomstil?

Nebylo to fér.

Nebylo fér, že kvůli němu byla znovu v nebezpečí. Nechtěla se před ním schovávat, nechtěla ho nechat opět ovládat její život. Musela ochránit ty, na kterých jí záleželo, i kdyby ji to mělo zabít, protože oni si to zasloužili, za to, že tam byli vždycky pro ni.

Teď tady musela být ona pro ně. Ochránit je.

A tak, když se mu podařilo přelstít ji, se ho od nich snažila odlákat. Přiměla ho počkat, zdržovala ho, přesvědčila ho, aby místo jejích kolegů zabil Jacka Faheye, vysmívala se mu, trpěla a snažila se ho zmanipulovat. Byla dokonce ochotná znovu oživit Lauren, pokud by to mělo pomoct.

Nakonec jediný způsob, jak zachránit sebe i své přátele, bylo předstírat smrt.

Sedm měsíců, dva týdny a pět dní.

Sedm měsíců, dva týdny a pět dní samoty někde v Paříži, s občasnými rozhovory s JJ, přes internet, pod směšnými přezdívkami. Sedm měsíců, dva týdny a pět dní lítosti, že to nemohla vyřešit jinak, výčitek, že to s Doylem nevyřídila jednou provždy, vděčnosti, že pro ni její tým přišel, hrdosti, že se jí povedlo je ochránit před tím, co by jim Doyle mohl udělat, přemýšlení nad tím, jak se asi její přátelé, ti, pro které by obětovala všechno, vyrovnávají s její smrtí, a strachu, že už možná nikdy nebude mít možnost vrátit se k nim a omluvit se za to, co si kvůli ní museli vytrpět.

Věčnost.

Nedokázala popsat, co cítila, když jí JJ zavolala, že se může vrátit. Jaké myšlenky se jí prohnaly hlavou. Chtěla se k nim vrátit, chtěla je všechny znovu vidět a říct jim, jak strašně moc jí chyběli, jak na ně myslela každý den a litovala, že nemůže být s nimi. Chtěla říct Morganovi, že to nebyla jeho vina, že se k ní nedostali včas, chtěla mu poděkovat za to, že byl u ní. Chtěla říct Garciové, že jí scházely všechny její barvy, plyšové hračky a chlupaté propisky, chtěla říct Rossimu, že miluje jejich rozhovory, a Reidovi, aby se nikdy nesnažil být někým jiným, než kým je, protože je dokonalý.

Chtěla za nimi tak moc, že skoro nemohla dýchat, a zároveň měla strach, že si budou myslet, že od nich utekla.

Bože, ty výrazy v jejich tvářích, když vešla, po tak dlouhé době, do jejich konferenční místnosti! JJ a její úleva, že s ní konečně může zase mluvit tváří v tvář. Reidův otřesený výraz. Garciiny slzy. Hotch a jeho mírné pousmání. To, jak se Rossi tvářil dokonale klidně, ale v jeho očích byl šok. Morganova nevěřícnost.

Trhalo jí to srdce, to vědomí, že jim způsobila tolik bolesti. Museli ji přece pohřbít. Nesli její rakev, dívali se, jak ji spouštějí do země, nosili jí kytky na hrob a celé ty měsíce přemýšleli, jestli nemohli udělat něco, aby ji zachránili. Museli žít s tím, že zemřela, když se snažila ochránit je.

Přivítali ji s otevřenou náručí, šťastní, že ji opravdu vidí, že je v pořádku a oni mohou sundat její fotografii ze stěny cti, a i když cítili vztek a měli pocit, že byli podvedeni, nic z toho neobrátili proti ní, příliš ohromení jejím návratem a ovládaní iracionální hrůzou, že ji opět ztratí.

Přesto tam něco bylo. Nedokázala to pojmenovat, ale vnímala to.

Všimla si, jak Garciová s Morganem flirtují při každé příležitosti, stejně jako si pamatovala, z jejich tváří se však vytratila hravost, jako by se tak bavili proto, že se to od nich očekává a že na to jsou zvyklí, skoro jako by jim to dodávalo pocit něčeho známého, čeho se nedokázali vzdát, protože jim to přinášelo jistotu, ale nedokázali to už prožívat stejně, jako dřív. Hotch se usmíval ještě míň než dříve, byl tak hubený, že se v tmavém obleku skoro ztrácel, rysy ve tváři měl ztrhané a pod očima kruhy, jako by se už dlouho pořádně nevyspal, přesto pokaždé, když se na ni podíval, zůstal na ní jeho pohled déle, než by měl, jen o vteřinu, a ona věděla, že je rád, že se vrátila, i když mu to způsobilo problémy s ostatními kolegy. Viděla, jak se Garciová drží méně ve svém kanclíku a tráví s nimi víc času než kdysi, oči rozšířené a upřené na Emily, jako by se bála, že když z ní spustí pohled, zase zmizí. Všimla si, jak pozorně ji sleduje JJ a jak pokaždé sklopí oči, když se podívá jejím směrem, jako by se jí po tom, co se stalo, nedokázala podívat do tváře. Neuniklo jí, jak se Reid vyhýbá JJ, jak ji obviňuje. Rossi se držel vedle ní, mluvil s ní a snažil se dát jí pocit domova, a když to nefungovalo, zůstával po jejím boku a prostě jenom mlčel, jako by se bál od ní odejít, i jen na vteřinu. Dívala se, jak se Reid po obzvláště hrozném případu bezradně obrací na Morgana, a jak ho Morgan objímá – ne to objetí jednou rukou, kolem ramen, na která byla u nich zvyklá, ale opravdové, pevné objetí – a s tváří přitisknutou do ohybu mezi jeho ramenem a krkem, zatímco ho hladí po zádech, a jak Reid před takovým důvěrným dotykem neuhýbá a naopak se k Morganovi ještě víc tiskne, a napadalo ji, kdy a jak se konečně dali dohromady, a věděla, proč jí to Garciová neřekla hned v okamžiku, kdy se vrátila.

Protože se všechno změnilo. Byli pořád její přátelé, věřila jim se svým životem, ale věděla, že to není jako kdysi. Pořád je milovala a věděla, že oni milují ji, věděla, že by kvůli ní šli až na kraj světa, ale bylo to… Už to nebyli oni. Ztratila se ta důvěra, co mezi sebou měli, co z nich dělala rodinu.

Oni všichni totiž během těch sedmi měsíců, dvou týdnů a pěti dní, kdy byla mrtvá, museli vyrůst, dospět. Museli se vyrovnat s její ztrátou. Nezapomněli na ni, ale naučili se žít bez ní, protože jim nic jiného nezbylo. Posunuli se dál a stali se z nich jiní lidé. Ne lepší nebo horší, jen jiní.

A Emily si najednou nebyla jistá, jestli je tady pro ni mezi nimi ještě místo.


End file.
